Blame It (On The Alcohol)
Blame It (On the Alcohol), en español Culpa al alcohol, es una canción interpretada en el episodio Blame It On The Alcohol. La presentación tiene lugar en el Auditorio, y participan todos los chicos de New Directions, luego de que el sábado anterior estuvieran ebrios en la fiesta de Rachel, por lo que la mayoría de ellos estaba con resaca ese día (Aunque fuera lunes y la fiesta haya sido el sabado). Antes de hacer la presentación, los chicos toman tragos de "Bloody Mary". Letra: Artie: Blame it on the goose, Got you feeling loose. Blame it on the 'tron, Got you in the zone. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Artie con New Directions: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Artie: Eh, she say she usually don't But I know that she front Cause shawty know what she want But she don't wanna seem like she's easy. Puck: I ain't saying what you won't do But you know we probably gonna do What you been feelin' deep insi-i-ide Don't li-i-i.e. now Mercedes con New Directions (Suspiro): Boy what you drinking? Gonna let sink in Here for the weekend Thinking We can Mercedes: See where we can be if we press fast forward (Santana: ooh) Just one more round and you're down, I know it (Santana: ooh yeah, yeah) Artie con New Directions (Suspiro): Fill another cup up Feeling on your butt what? You don't even care now I was unaware how Artie: Fine you was before my buzz set in Mercedes: My buzz set in Artie con New Directions: Blame it on the goose, Got you feeling loose. Blame it on the 'tron, Got you in the zone. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the vodka, (hey) Blame it on the henny. (hey) Blame it on the blue top, (hey) Got you feeling dizzy. (hey) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Artie: Ooh see She spilled some drink on me (on me) And now I'm knowing she's tipsy (tipsy) She put her body on me And she keep staring me right in my eyes No telling what I'm gonna do (gonna do) Baby I would rather show you (show you) What you been missing in your li-i-i-ife when I get insi-i-i-ide. Mercedes con New Directions (Suspiro): Boy what you drinking? Gonna let sink in Here for the weekend Thinking We can Mercedes: See where we can be if we press fast forward (Santana: oh) Just one more round and you're down I know it (Santana: oooh) yeah Artie con New Directions (Suspiro): Fill another cup up Feeling on your butt what? You don't even care now I was unaware how Artie: Fine you was before my buzz set in Mercedes: My buzz set in Artie con New Directions: Blame it on the goose, (Mercedes: blame it on the goose) Got you feeling loose. Blame it on the 'tron, Got you in the zone. (Mercedes: alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. (Mercedes: alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. (Mercedes: alcohol) Blame it on the vodka, (hey) Blame it on the henny. (hey) Blame it on the blue top, (Mercedes: yeah) Got you feeling dizzy. (hey) (Mercedes: alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Artie & Mercedes: Now to the ballas poppin' bottles With their henny in their cups Screaming money ain't a thing If you ain't throw it up Artie: In the sky Mercedes: In the sky Artie: And hold your drinks up high Mercedes: Up high Puck & Santana: To my independent mamas Who can buy their own bottles If you looking like a model When them broke fellas holla Artie: Tell them bye Mercedes: Buh-bye Artie: Hold your drinks up high Mercedes: High Artie con New Directions: Blame it on the goose, Got you feeling loose. Blame it on the 'tron, Got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. (Mercedes: alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. (Mercedes: alcohol) Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300 px